


The Silent Ship

by deandestiny



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Teen Wolf (TV), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate universe - Denmark, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Lydia Martin as Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Mermaid Lydia, No voice, Ocean, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Sad, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandestiny/pseuds/deandestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ariel meets a handsome pirate and saves him from drowning, she really wants to keep seeing him. However, being a mermaid is something that stands in the way. In order to be with her beloved, she has to give up her voice and become someone else. Ariel turns into Lydia in the name of true love and will go through many troubles to find happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ostenstern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostenstern/gifts).



Once Upon A Time there was a man who felt lost in the world and a girl who had no idea what to do with her life. They were both miserable and had no one but themselves. No matter what they did, everything seemed to go wrong. They had a few friends. However, none of them could ever understand why they felt different. I guess we can’t understand either. But the important thing is that the man and the girl could perfectly get each other.  
James has never been the normal guy. Ever since he was young, he’s been struggling with impossibly mean people. Maybe that’s what made him a bit mean himself. Living among criminals and murderers affected him in a way he couldn’t imagine. He used to fight the so called “bad guys”. One day, he realised he had become the bad guy.  
Ariel has never been a normal girl either. Ever since she was little, she’s been struggling with dangerously horrible creatures. Maybe that’s what made her a bit horrible herself. Living among monsters and cowards affected her in a way she couldn’t imagine. She used to be against the so called “bad girls”. One day, she realised she had become the bad girl.  
It was a sunny day in the kingdom of Merfolk. Well, not exactly sunny as it was deep under the surface of the ocean. However, Ariel felt better than usual. She knew this day would not be one of those boring days in which she’d have to obey her father’s orders and swim pointlessly with her sisters. Today was the day she’d turn 16 which meant she could finally see what’s above the water. She could even see the humans and maybe sing to them. She could be free.   
“Bloody hell!” James swore as he noticed there was a storm coming up.  
He knew he had to get to the Denmark castle before it was too late. The king would be really angry if the pirates didn’t bring the promised goods. This might have been James’s only chance to redeem for the crimes he had committed. If he blew it, that would mean he’d have to live on the run for good. The cloud was darkening as he was thinking. He tried to strengthen the sails but it seemed to be useless. Then James began yelling at his men to give him a hand. He heard a loud thunder growling. He cursed again and started trying to turn the ship in the direction opposite to the storm. All his efforts seemed pointless. He was never going to make it to the castle in time. Let alone that, he could die in this mess. His ears caught another loud groan on the behalf of the angry sky.  
“Start throwing out the rum! The ship is too heavy to-“  
Just when he was saying that, a large wave hit him and send him in the water. He tried to swim but it was unbelievably hard when all the surges were doing their best to drown him. When he made an attempt to scream for help, another giant wave struck his face and this time there was a large amount of salty liquid in his mouth. James couldn’t give up now. He wanted to be a good guy, to start over but everything was working against him. He had to save himself somehow. The ship was still there but too far for him to reach. He looked around but there was no land any near him. His only hope was that he could survive this storm and somehow catch up with his men later. Of course, it would have been easier if he could just-   
Ariel was happily swimming on the surface of the ocean. She got to see so many ships with actual people in them. She couldn’t approach them because she didn’t want to scare them. She was smiling and thinking about the lovely day she had when she noticed something strange. A man was drowning like a few meters away from her. Ariel started moving faster so she could save him. Once she got near him, she grabbed her arms around him as tight as she could and pulled him up so he could breathe. But it wasn’t working. He must have been really tired and the water was quite cold. The girl had no other choice but to take him to the land. She couldn’t possibly bring him in her kingdom because he wouldn’t even make it to the journey there. Her only hope was to find a solid ground. And that’s exactly what she did.  
When she finally got to the land, she put him lying on a rock really close to the water. If her tail touched the earth, she would die. Ariel was staring at the lifeless man and she started booping him gently, praying he would wake up. She has heard storied of how when people were drowing, others would give them air from their lungs. She also knew that this could be done if one presses their lips to the other person’s lips and breathes into them so that they could wake up. The girl didn’t think twice. She put her hand to his face and gently exhaled her air so that this beautiful man would be alive again. After a few seconds, she could hear his heart starting to beat faster. Ariel smiled but also knew she couldn’t let him see her or her tail. He was fine, that’s what was important. The man began to wake up. She swam back into the water leaving him there. But in the very last moment, he heard a silent splash.


	2. The Sea

Ariel had to go back to the bottom if she didn’t want her father to be angry again. It was not a pleasant sight. When she was there, everything was back to normal. Her sister Attina was being responsible as usual. Alana was the beautiful one. Adella was...obsessed with boys. Aquata was really into having fun. Andrina was just gossiping.  
And Ariel was just...Ariel. What was strange is that during dinner, she couldn’t stop thinking about the handsome man she had saved. She wished she could see him just one more time but knew her father wouldn’t let her go back there alone. Or maybe she didn’t need to tell him. If she could swim up without no one noticing. Well, that would be impossible. Plus, she would definitely frighten the poor guy to death. However, she has heard of tales about mermaids who would go to the most powerful of them all – Ursula. She would give them legs so that they could be human again. There was a catch – she would also want something in return. The thing is, Ariel had no idea what could Ursula possibly want from her. It’s not like she had anything special. She needed to give this a try. If there was anything that could help her see that man again, she thought she would be able to give it up. No matter the consequences.  
When everyone was asleep, Ariel sneaked out and headed to Ursula’s castle. It was quite far away but she knew she could make it if she swam fast enough. All she had to do is swim in order to meet the beautiful man again. Just one more time...  
“Well, well! What a wonderful surprise!” Ursula greeted Ariel.  
“Save your formalities for someone else! I need something.”  
“Who doesn’t, sweetheart?”  
“I want you to give me legs.”  
“That’s...quite a big request. What would you give me in return?”  
“I don’t have anything.”  
“Really? What about your voice?”  
Ariel remained speechless for a few moments. Was Ursula serious about this? If the mermaid gave her voice, how could she tell the handsome man that she was the one who had saved him? How could she tell him that she wanted to be with him and make him happy? How could she possibly do anything?  
“Isn’t there something else you could want from me?”  
Ursula shook her head. That seemed like the only option. This was the price Ariel had to pay in order to fulfill her dream. And it wasn’t only because of the pretty drowning guy. The mermaid has always wanted to be human, to run and dance. To touch the ground, to breathe the air. To lay down on the beach and look at the stars. And all that could have been hers if she could say goodbye to her voice. She has never exactly heard herself but everyone else said she had a lovely voice. Some even complimented her singing. For a short moment, she wondered if it was worth it. If she could survive on the ground without her voice. Of course, she would. All she had to do is find the pretty man and well...probably try to explain using her hands or something. Still, this whole thing sounded very risky.  
“Fine. I will give you my voice.”  
Ursual smiled and just as she began to magically grasp the girl’s vocal chords, Ariel screamed.  
“Wait, I need to know...will I be human forever?”  
“Oh, no, darling! Didn’t I mention? You need to make a human fall in love with you. If you don’t, you will turn to foam and die.”  
Ariel bit her bottom lip and tried not to worry too much. The nice man she had saved would probably understand what she wanted to tell him. She could also learn how to write and then it would be possible for her to “talk” to him. She had to give this a chance.  
“Do it! I want to have legs.”


	3. The Ship

Ariel woke up on the beach. She could feel the sun burning her skin and the sand touching her fingers. All of her fingers. That thought scared her but in the good way. She looked at herself. Legs. Actual human legs that were pretty long. She smiled and wanted to scream from happiness but then remembered. No voice. Ariel made an attempt to say something but obviously it was useless. However, she could hear words in her head better than ever before. They were like unformed sentences...they kind of made sense. Odd. Land. Alone. Handsome guy.  
She had to find the gorgeous person she had saved. How hard could that be? And suddenly, as if destiny had decreed it, Ariel saw a ship. It looked pretty nice and by some weird reason, she wanted to go on it and explore everything. Literally. She was going to yell. Oh, no...she couldn’t.  
Instead, the young girl started jumping high so that the people from the ship could eventually see her. When she realised, it was too far away, she grabbed a wooden stick and began waving it high in the air. It felt like so much fun. And it was going to be even more amazing if the sailors or whatever they were could notice her.  
The next thing she knew was that the handsome man was inviting her to the ship. It was him. The guy she had rescued. Ariel couldn’t believe her eyes. Was that a coincidence or...  
“Hello there! You need help, love?”  
Even if the girl did have her voice, she doubted there could be anything meaningful she could respond with. So this fella was as nice as he looked. Ariel tried to nod.  
“What’s your name?” he asked her.  
She just looked at him, not a single word could come out of her mouth. Ariel smiled and started moving her fingers in ways that could express her name. She once had a human friend that was kept a hostage in the ocean kingdom. Allison. She teached her how to use the language of the people. Ariel was just about to create letters when a dangerous thought appeared on her mind. What if by using her real name, she endangered her family. The girl couldn’t afford to do that. She needed a new way for men to call her. Her name was going to be...Lydia.  
L – she showed by using her forefinger and her middle one.  
Y – now that was hard but she somehow managed to do it.  
D – it could have been mistaken for an O, she hoped the man was clever enough to figure it out.  
I – just one finger was needed for that letter.  
A – three and all were as pleased as she was when the task had been accomplished.  
“I’m assuming you are voiceless. What happened?”  
Lydia (because that’s how we’re gonna call her from now on) smirked sarcastically. As if she could explain the whole story with her fingers.  
“Right. Sorry. My name is Hook. James Hook.”  
She grinned and thought to herself: “What a beautiful name. Just as beautiful as he is.”  
“Want to come to my ship?”  
Lydia agreed and he took her hand in his. The girl blushed and seriously tried not to faint in his arms. That would have been extremely embarassing. When she got on his vessel, she remained speechless. More than she already was, which was troubling. It was really large and majestic. Lydia wanted to run all over the place and discover all the secret places in it. She wondered if there were any fancy rooms where the sailors would joke around and eat. She wanted to know every little detail about the handsome...well, he had a name but she preferred to call him Mr Handsome or something like that.  
“So...are you hungry?”  
The girl nodded one more time and James smiled as he ordered one of his men to bring some fruits and cheese. Lydia smiled as she was looking around her happily. She has never seen such wonderful things before. Cheese was so much better than fish. Suddenly, everything seemed so calm and exciting. As if she was living a dream.  
“You look...familiar. Have we met before?”  
Lydia chose not to reply to this question. She thought that he would be frightened because of her true nature. She kept on eating silently as she was hoping he wouldn’t insist on finding out more about her past.  
James was staring at her curiously when one of his men approached them.  
“Any commands, captain? We should probably make sure the king is satisfied with the goods.”  
The pirate sighed and walked up to the jolly.  
“I’m terribly sorry, beauty, but I’ll have to leave you alone for a while.”  
Lydia shook her head in horror, not wanting to be separated from Mr Handsome. He had to love in love with her.  
“What be it?” his voice sounded quite concerned.  
She made an attempt to explain that paper and ink were needed for her to unravel what was inside her head. Fortunately, Hook was bright enough to understand.  
“Mr Smee! Ink and paper for the lady!”  
In a few minutes, the materials were brought in the hands of the young girl. Now that Lydia had them, there was no way for her to express properly all of her feelings. She just wanted to jump back into the water and never think about any of her problems ever again. But she coudn’t. Because she made the mistake of falling for a human. Luckily, she was now a human herself.  
“I am scared of being on my own.” she wrote down.  
It was silly and pointless, yet it was her only chance, wasn’t it?  
“Then why don’t you come with me?” Hook asked and suggested to take her hand.  
She smiled and took the opportunity.


	4. The Friendship

Lydia was eager to make Hook fall in love with her. She was convinced that it would not be easy. Nevertheless her desire to live a normal life and be with him was stronger than the obstacles. The girl knew she had to be patient, and hoped not to be displaced by another lady. The question was how to gain the trust and love of this outlaw, seemingly cold, but actually deeply honest and kind. She has never been like her sisters, who easily fascinated men. Lydia felt shy and distant, perhaps that’s what a pirate would like. Or maybe not...  
Once, as the maiden watched the sky and enjoyed the little things like the small child she was, Hook sat down right next to her. He carefully put his hand on her legs and tried to say something meaningful. And failed.  
“Do you like it here? Are you getting enough food? How is your room? Want me to get you more paper? Or maybe ink? Are you enjoying the travel?”  
She was smiling like a little sunshine and wanted to hide in the deepest underwater hole. How can she reply to all these questions at once? Lydia took out paper from her pocket and started writing.  
“Here is lovely. I am pleased with the food. My room is very beautiful. I still have enough paper and ink as you can say. The travel is splendid. Thank you so much.”  
She gave him the responses and he bit his lips as he read them. James was wondering if there was any appropriate way to tell her that he liked her a lot and just wished he could make her the happiest creature in the universe. He knew they had just met but that was exactly what made him so willing to fall for her. Was he really...falling for that strange but extremely gorgeous girl?  
“My pleasure. Do you want me to show you around the deck?”  
Lydia agreed and the two of them got up, holding hands for no reason. They just liked doing so.  
With everyday the pirate and the girl would become closer and closer. She would write short notes about songs and beautiful places she had seen and he would talk about the life of an outlaw and how it’s not all bad.  
One day when they were travelling to an unknown destination with golden treasures and diamond jewellery, the girl felt something strange. It was a familiar sound but at the same time it was too strange for her to remember. She saw clouds turning into darkness and the sea dancing with anger.  
Lydia wanted to scream and started looking for Hook. He was her only friend and she was hoping he could save her from this horrible surprise caused by the nature. When she found him, the girl felt completely exhausted.  
“What is it, Lydia? Everything’ll be alright! It’s just a-“  
Before he could finish his sentence, a large wave hit her just like it happened once to him. She heard him screaming her name and getting into the water to rescue her. And in that moment, Lydia realised that she could not swim anymore! Obviously, it was harder to use the legs as a tail and panic began to overwhelm her thoughts. What if she dies out there? She could never get her happy ending with James. That was too horrible. So the ex-mermaid fought until she had no more strength left.


	5. The Saviour

Lydia woke up in a strange place. The strangest thing was that she was not scared. Not even a little bit. She looked around and slowly started to notice familiar objects. Pearls. Fish. Corals.  
The girl was under the water surface again. She checked to see if her legs were there. Surprisingly, they were safe. And so was she. The another question started troubling her mind. How was she still alive? If she was no longer a mermaid, then how was it possible to survive that long without air?  
Suddenly, Lydia sensed silent steps approaching her. Who could have helped her? And what kind of magic did they have that was strong enough to maintain her health?  
“Hello?” she whispered on her mind.   
Of course it was unlikey for anyone to be able to hear her. But yet they did.  
“Hello, Lydia!” she heard a female voice.  
“Allison?”  
That was impossible. Allison had died in an accident while trying to save Lydia.  
“How are you here? How can you hear me? How do you know my new name?” the girl wanted to ask so many questions.  
“The more important question is why? Why am I back?” Allison answered, obviously trying to avoid Lydia’s inquiries.  
“Because I need you, Allie.”   
And then whatever was left from Allison was gone. Again.  
“You’re probably wondering what was that for.” It was Ursula.  
“Yes, I am. Can you hear my thoughts?”  
“Quite well because I was the one who gave you this ability.”  
“Why? And please, tell me why Allison was here!” Lydia requested.  
“Patience, girl! First of all, I gave you this ability because there is something special about you. You would be useful to me in the preparement of a potion that can help me increase my powers.”  
“I gave you my voice! Wasn’t that enough for you?” the ex-mermaid was more than angry. All this witch had been doing was using her.  
“I want your spirit. Not literally though. A tiny portion of your will for life and love. If you give me that, I will let your ability to contact your beloved pirate by using your mind!”  
Lydia could not believe that she was actually considering the offer. It would make things so much easier. She would be able to help James find out about her true feelings. She could finally be with him. She will have a chance for true love.  
“What about Allie? What was she doing here?”  
“After her death, I found her ghost floating in the sea. She was trying to find you so I took her with me, knowing that one day you will need her.”  
“Does that mean...I can take her with me? To the earth?” Lydia was hoping she could have at least one person she could trust completely.  
“Oh no! Her soul belongs to this world since she found her doom here. However, you can talk to her by using your beautiful mind. She will not be able to answer you unless you are below the sea level.”  
Lydia sighed and strongly desired to fight for her best friend.  
“But I can come back here anytime I want?”  
Ursula gave up and agreed to those terms.  
“Good. You can have a portion of my will.” Lydia said.  
The witch smiled cunnigly and took it. The girl felt a pain in her chest that was increasing. She felt like the life was slowly leaving her and felt close but too far away at the same time. All of her happy moments came across her mind and began running from her. And that was when she really got scared.


	6. The Struggle

Hook had ordered to all of his men to look for any signs, to visit lonely islands, to have both their eyes widely open (well, some only had one but that’s a whole different subject). Lydia had disappeared and he had no clue how to find her.  
Unfortunatelly, he got distracted by a letter.  
_Captain Hook,_  
 _I am extremely pleased with the goods that I have received. Not only will I officially proclaim you and your men free to travel anywhere, but I have another surprise. I’ve decided to give you a chance for a place in my court. Of course, you will still be able to be a “pirate”. However, I strongly need more brave and clever people like you. I shall be expecting you in the next few days._  
 _His Majesty, The King of Denmark_  
James was in quite a shock while reading the piece of paper. Was it only because of the goods, or was the king that generous that he would offer so much in exchange for so little. He could not believe his words and started wondering if it could be a trap. Frankly, he was getting a tiny bit bored of the sea life. There were moments when he just wanted to live a normal life, get married, have kids...  
No! He must stop thinking like that immediately. A true pirate never gives up the life of an outlaw. It is considered one of the biggest betrayals possible.  
But yet, the offer was tempting. Perhaps, too tempting to decline.  
In the meanwhile, Lydia was swimming excitedly to the surface. Of course, finding Hook again wouldn’t be so easy. Especially now that he was headed to the royal castle.  
Once he got there, he felt ashamed just looking at something so exquisite. It made him, the great Captain James Hook, feel small. And that was strange.  
“Your Majesty.” he greeted the king with a small bow.  
“Hook. It is nice to see you again. I assume you’ve made up your mind. Since you’re here.”  
“I did.”  
“And?” the king was obviously anxious to hear the final answer.  
“No. I will not accompany you or your servants or anyone. My heart belongs to the sea.”  
The royalty smiled. He did not seem disappointed. He looked almost happy.  
“I was expecting it. Therefore, I have another suggestion.” the king nodded at one of his guards and he walked out of the room just to bring the most beautiful creature Hook had ever seen in his life. “This is my youngest daughter. Emma. If you agree to be one of my courtiers, you can marry her.”  
James literally couldn’t find the words to say anything. He had to say “no”. He needed to remain loyal. Not only to his pirates but to himself. That gorgeous lady was making this a lot harder than he had planned it to be. His mind and heart were struggling.  
“I...will stay.” he said the dangerous words right before Lydia’s entrance in the hall.


	7. The Fiancèe

The pirate couldn’t possibly breathe in that very moment. He thought the young girl would be astonished at the news. And he was wondering where she was all this time. How did she survive the stormy sea? How would she react at his staying in the castle to marry the princess?  
“Who are you and who let you in?” asked the king as he observed Lydia’s walking in.  
She didn’t give a sign of wanting to respond so James had to say something.  
“She cannot speak. Maybe we should-“  
Just when he was about to propose someone bringing paper and ink for her, she spoke in his mind.  
“Hook? Can you hear me?”  
He was wise enough to attempt to answer silently as well.  
“Yes, can you?” he thought.  
“I can. Do not ask the king for paper, I will leave in a second. I heard what you must do.”  
“Please, don’t go. I will decline.”  
“You shouldn’t. Stay here as you promised.”  
“What about...”  
“I will be alright.”  
She smiled at him and came back at the entrance which also served as an exit.  
“Goodbye, James. I wish you well.”  
“Lydia, please! We’ll figure this out.”  
But she was gone. He realised it would be foolish to go after her considering the circumstances. The princess and the king were staring at him impatiently, requiring an explanation.  
“That was my cousin. She said she won’t disturb us any longer.” lied Hook, catching a glimpse of Emma’s flawless dress. It hurt him to lie about Lydia. However, he had no other choice.  
“Said? I thought she could not speak.” were Emma’s first words to him.  
“She can’t. I’ve learned how to find out what she means by simply looking at her eyes.” another useless lie.  
He wanted to keep his promise. Lydia’s showing up messed up his feelings. James did not know what to do, what was right. He did not know himself.  
“Cousin, huh?” Emma sounded a bit suspicious about this whole thing.  
“We must arrange the wedding!” the king interrupted their silent conversation. “There are so many errands to be done.  
“Father! Can you not at least wait until I’ve been properly introduced to my future husband?”  
“I could. That does not mean I shall. There is no time. I might be gone soon.”  
“Nonsense, papa, you are so young!” opposed Emma and approached him carefully. “You need not worry, I shall marry the delightful James as long as you are determined it is your sincere wish.”  
“Yes, my dear. He might be a pirate but he is an honest man. I am sure he is to be trusted.”  
Hook, on the contrary, was not so delighted and did not think he could trust himself. Yet again, it was too late to escape from this.   
“If you trust him, then I do as well.” whispered Emma and blinked slowly at James.  
He did not dare say anything that could ruin the good impression he had left in the king’s heart.  
“I will ask you both to walk around the castle. Get to know each other, if you wish. The wedding must take place in two weeks.”  
“Two weeks?” screamed Emma, too shocked to sound happy. “How can we possibly prepare in such short notice?”   
James was not happy either. He still hoped for a chance to talk to Lydia once more before the irretrievable event happened. He didn’t want to leave things unsettled with her.  
“I will agree with the princess, Your Majesty. Two weeks is too soon.”  
“Too soon? My illness is getting stronger and I must see my daughter married before I-“  
“Father, stop talking about such unpleasant things. You will live more than me!” Emma’s voice grew lowder.  
The king sighed and gave them a sign to give him some time on his own. They couldn’t argue any longer and decided to follow his advice and talk more. They were to be married after all.  
“Your Highness, I apologize for my cousin’s intrusion. And for not meeting you in a more appropriate way.”  
“You need not apologize. I just wish you would be honest with me as your future wife. Was that girl really your cousin? Be careful, I know when people lie to me.”  
Hook looked down to avoid eye contact. He was quite a good liar. But he spoke the truth.  
“She is not. That girl is my friend and I dare to say I am very fond of her.”  
A tiny smile showed up on Emma’s beautiful face.  
“You seem happy? I thought I would offend you?” James was more than confused.  
“I am happy because I happen to have a friend as well. And I am more than fond of him.”


	8. The Scheme

“What?” James asked, more than surprised.  
“I have an...intimate friend. If you know what I mean.”  
“I do, I do. Then why did we both agree to this wedding?”  
“It would kill my father if I didn’t do as he asked of me.”  
James frowned and shook his head.  
“What about your happiness? Don’t you want to marry your friend? The one you truly love?”  
At one moment, he realized he was speaking more about himself than her.  
“What about you? Do you not want the same?” Emma answered and took his hand in hers in a totally friendly way.  
Then it hit him. He did want the same. He wanted to marry Lydia, not Emma. It didn’t matter that she was the princess and had lots of gold or expensive dresses. It didn’t matter that she could ensure a bright and safe future for him. It didn’t matter that he could have the king’s friendship and respect. It didn’t matter that everything he has ever dreamt of could finally come true. It didn’t matter because he loved another. And because Emma was not Lydia.  
James needed Lydia. He barely knew both girls but also had the strongest feeling about Lydia. He wished he could make her happy, go on adventures with her to hidden islands. He wished they could swim together in the sea and he would do his best to sing for her. He wished Lydia would smile at him as they looked at the sun setting on the horizon. He wished he could be with her.  
“We need to ruin this wedding.” his own words took him aback more than he had anticipated.  
“I was hoping you’d say that. But we should not break my father’s fragile heart. It would be better if we both insisted on our opinion.”  
Hook wondered what way could be merciful towards the old king.  
“Wait...your friend! Does the king like him?”  
“Graham. Well, my father does not not like him, I suppose. The problem is...his position in the castle is lower.”  
“Lower than mine?” the pirate was startled.  
“He’s but a hunter. The only treasures he brings are animals. You get actual gold.” Emma was upset about this. Nevertheless, you could hear her powerful affection about him.  
“You are the princess! Why need more gold?” Hook could not comprehend the life of the royals.  
“Yours is more exotic, Hook! Ours is quite simple.”  
James made a quiet sarcastic noise and kept on thinking.  
“What if Graham does something worthy enough to gain your father’s love? Like...save your life?”  
“That would be hard. I’m almost never in danger as I cannot leave the castle.” Emma sounded like a lonely prisoner.  
“We could easily arrange that. But we need witnesses. Someone to see Graham saving you. A person the king trusts.”  
Emma bit her lips and fell into a deep meditation. After a short while, she opened her mouth.  
“There’s no one better but Ruby. She has always been a friend of my family. I know she will help us accomplish the plan.”  
“Splendid! Now we must discuss the way your life will be threatened. Would you rather I am the villain Graham must save you from?”  
“It would make father hate you.”  
“Wouldn’t that be a good getaway? He would banish me, right?” James was praying he could see Lydia as soon as he could.  
“He would kill you.”


	9. The Sham

James took a deep breath. That was the only thing that could be done. The only for both him and Emma to find their true happiness. Of course, together they would try to love each other. But would it work out for the best?  
“Let’s do this, princess!” he was determined and nothing could change his mind. Not anymore.  
And so they invited Graham and Ruby to a walk in the local forest. They were planning to have an improvised picnic. James sent Graham for food and Emma sent Ruby for wood. Only Graham had no idea about the plan. The salvation of the royal daughter had to be real.  
“Shall we?” James wanted to prepare Emma for the future attack.  
“You shouldn’t have said that.” she laughed, “Go ahead then!”  
Hook winked at her and threw himself towards her in a very convincing manner. He grabbed her golden hair and pushed Emma on the ground. She really did look frightened but not too much.  
“You’re supposed to scream!” he whispered.  
“Can’t I fight a little bit?” she asked softly.  
“Then you are taking Graham’s task.” James made a poor attempt to decrease her movements. Damn, this girl didn’t want to do as she was told.  
“Help!” she yelled a few minutes later. “Graham, help!”  
Hook thought it would be strangely authentical if he would bring out a knife. And so he did, not thinking of the consequences.  
Graham and Ruby showed up, the huntsman’s features angrier than usual.   
“Leave her alone!” he shouted and grabbed James’s back, pulling him further from the princess.  
Then the two men began a fight, perhaps unnecessarily fierce. Graham pressed the pirate against the green grass and started punching him. Hook had no idea he could be defeated. Obviously, the huntsman’s love for the princess was strong enough. Graham reached for the knife and just when he was about to strike the fatal blow, Emma stopped him.  
“Graham, no! It was all a trick! We needed to ruin the wedding!”  
“Wedding?” he felt sad that no one informed him about such thing.  
“My father wants me to marry him. Of course, we couldn’t let this happen.”  
“Why not?” Graham asked.  
“Because...” Emma looked at her love’s eyes deeply and smiled.  
“Oh, so you actually-“  
“I do, Graham, I always have.”  
The huntsman blushed and finally dropped the weapon. He gave his hand and helped Hook get up.  
“Thanks. For not killing me, you know.” James was grinning like a fool, yet in a sweet way.  
“Don’t mention it.” Graham replied and turned back at Emma, seeking more answers.  
“Now, you, me and Ruby will return to the castle, telling father that you saved my life from him. In the meanwhile, Hook will run far away from here. I suggest you take your ship.”  
“Wait, so you’re not going to bring me back to the king?”   
“No, Hook! I told you, he’d kill you.” Emma insisted.  
“Fine, but I still don’t know where to find Lydia.” James muttered.  
“If you love her, you’ll always find her!” encouraged him Emma and held Graham’s hand.  
Hook nodded, said a quiet goodbye and ran to his ship. He hoped the king would be willing to have the huntsman as his son-in-law. He believed Graham was more worthy for a beautiful princess like Emma. And of course, he wanted to have his silent girl back.


	10. The Flight

James got on his ship and couldn’t wait to look everywhere for Lydia. He wished to tell her everything, to hold her in his arms, to let her know he would never abandon her ever again. He had no idea where to start. She could have been anywhere so he hoped to reach her mind. It was indeed odd and unusual. But what else could he do?  
“Lydia? Where are you? I must talk to you.”  
Nothing. Silence. Emptiness.  
“Lydia, please! I will not marry the princess. I do not love her.”  
Still nothing. More serenity. More void.  
“Lydia, I don’t know if you can hear me. Please, say something.”  
She either wanted to avoid him or couldn’t hear him. He was afraid it was the first.  
“Lydia...I miss you.” James said, his voice cracking.  
And then there was a little something. A tiny thought, perhaps too tiny. Yet, it was there.   
“I miss you too.”  
He breathed heavily in surprise and put his hands on the rudder, staring at the distance. Where could she possibly be?  
“Lydia, can’t you at least give me a hint? I need to find you.” if James was actually speaking, he would sound extremely desperate.  
“Where am I, you ask me? How should I know?” she answered.  
“Describe your surrounding.” he requested of her.  
“It is blue like the sea. It is not the sea. It is more transparent. It is...different.”  
“Different how?”   
Lydia said nothing. Again.  
“Lydia? Talk to me!”  
“I don’t think it is the ground, my love. I feel like...flying.”  
“What do you mean, flying?” he was troubled by her attitude and words.   
“I cannot see my own body, it is as if I were-“  
“As if...you were what?” Hook whispered in his mind, not wanting to hear her response.  
“As if I were dead.”


	11. The Sky

Hook’s eyes couldn’t blink for a few moments. His beautiful Lydia. Dead. Those seemed incompatible. At the same time, there was no reason for her to be lying. Maybe she was just confused. Or lonely. Somewhere far from him where she knew no one. Perhaps she was on a deserted island and had hallucinations of impossible things. Probably she was very close to him, starving and wandering around. Or was she dreaming? He had no clue on how to find out the truth. So he did the stupidest thing (for the situation). He travelled.  
James would cross all the seas, all the islands, all the places he did or didn’t know. He would ask everyone if they had seen a ginger girl with big, green eyes. He would swim around in the water, screaming her name as loud as he could. From that moment when she told him about how she felt, he couldn’t sleep, eat, nor think wisely. Everything he did reminded him of her. Every cloud he saw made him cry for her. Every wave that crashed into his ship would make his eyes teary and empty.  
Trying to reach her thoughts didn’t help. Because he always failed ever since...  
Lydia was observing everything around her. It was clearly not a place she had visited. It did look a bit as if she had seen it from a distance. The only option that crossed her mind was that it was some sort of heaven. But if it was heaven, then why was she not happy? And why did she have to be on her own?  
Sky. Clouds. Infinity. Space. Endless.  
Was she really dead? And why? Did Hook not love her? Or perhaps he fell for the princess already? Then why would he try to find her? And was it something he could accomplish?  
Still nothing. More serenity. More void.  
Where was she?  
Then, out of nowhere, Lydia heard someone’s voice. It was familiar but also strange. She didn’t think it was a good idea to trust her feelings or senses. But she did.  
“Lydia?” it was Allison.  
“Allie?” Lydia whispered and wanted to stop her tears from falling. Wait, she could actually feel her tears. That meant she was still alive, right? “Where are we? I thought your spirit was trapped below the sea surface.”  
“Is that what this wicked seawitch told you? I am not dead, Lydia!”  
“What?”  
“It was all a trick. Ursula made me fake my death so that she can perform her plan and take your voice. And your will to live.”  
“But why would she-“  
“To rule the sea, to take your father’s throne.” explained Allison patiently.  
“Damn the sea, where are we?”  
“In the sea.”  
Lydia rolled her eyes, expecting that answer. It did not please her at all.  
“Why does it feel like I am flying? Like I am floating in the sky? How can it be the sea?”  
“It is because she now took over. Everything has changed, Lydia, and you’re the only one who can make it right.”  
“How am I supposed to do that? I have nothing.” Lydia said on her mind.  
“You have me!”


	12. The Storm

Lydia looked around one more time. It was impossible to get out of here. However, impossible things were her favourite thing in the whole world.  
“Allie, we’re finding a way out!” she whispered and began to fly (or perhaps swim) through the unpredictable new look of the sea that Ursula had created.   
There weren’t many objects that could give anyone a hint about where they actually were. It was made to deceive humans. Unfortunatelly, Lydia was now one of them. They, on the other hand, had a trait that no other creature possessed in such scale.  
“Will. She might have taken my will but I can easily gain more. Can’t I, Allison? For you, for James. I must live.”  
Allison smiled in the dark and walked closer to her friend.  
“I was hoping you’d say that, sunshine!”  
The two of them kept on investigating their current location with no clue on what was happening around them.  
“The more we look for something, the more we find nothing.” observed Lydia and sighed on her mind.  
“Maybe we should stop looking. We can try and just relax. Think of some other place. Wherever you are the happiest.” Allison gave a marvellous idea.  
They closed their eyes even though it was dark enough already. The first thing that came to Lydia’s mind was Hook’s face. And his ship, naturally. Allie was daydreaming about the underwater castle of Lydia’s father. Where it was always calm and peaceful but in safe way.  
As soon as they concentrated and could almost see their new happy spot, both felt a giant change of the weather and temperature around them. Suddenly, they were in the middle of a storm which was blowing their minds. Quite literally. They tried to swim or at least reach somewhere safe. All their efforts were useless against the strength of the waves. They had no idea where it would take them. Happily, destiny decided to be merciful.  
Lydia woke up in a comfortable bed which was unusually familiar. She opened her eyes and realised exactly where she was. The young girl ran outside of the room, not caring if she was still in her nightdress. Wait, that meant someone had changed her clothes while she was unconscious. Lydia was not sure if that was creepy or sweet.  
“Hook!” she shouted in her mind.  
“Ay, ay, some people are still sleeping!” he replied cheekily.  
“Did you put this gown while I was asleep?”  
“Yes, the sea had pretty much destroyed your previous clothes.”  
“Thanks, I suppose. Where are you?” Lydia desired to know.  
“On my ship, where else?” he laughed.  
“You don’t say! I meant...specifically?”   
“Turn around!” James asked of her.  
Lydia did as he told her and say him. He was just standing there, his hair ridiculously shaggy. He was smiling as if he were a small child. And then she ran into his arms, embracing him so tightly that they both couldn’t breathe. This time, because they felt truly happy.


End file.
